For
by Obsessed Dreamer
Summary: It's the gang's graduation and Tokiya visits from the university. What would become of it? Fuukocentric.
1. Alarm Clocks

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca and all related characters are owned by Nobuyuki-sensei. Wish I did so I can make a sequel with a Tofuu pairing. TT

A/N: My first ToFuu fic so please be kind. Btw, Kaoru's gonna be in this fic.

For the tofuu fans...

* * *

**For…**

By: Obsessed Dreamer

Chapter 1

**Alarm Clocks**

"Fuuko nee-chan, Fuuko nee-chan, wake-up already! We're going to be late." Ganko rubbed her reddening fists. She had been pounding Fuuko's door for almost ten minutes now trying to wake her up.

_I wonder if Kaoru ni-chan found the keys yet?_

Fuuko was never a morning person but it isn't like her to forget an important event such as this one. They still have a lot to prepare for the party later and not to mention the graduation ceremony itself.

"Found it!" Kaoru shouted while running up the stairs. "Here you go." He threw the keys to Ganko's direction.

"Nee-chan, we have the keys. If you don't open this door at the count of three, we're going to come in. One, Two..."

CrAaasshh! Blag! Braangg! a series of falling noises came from Fuuko's room.

"What the…?" Ganko and Kaoru said in unison as they turned to look at each other and back to the wind goddess's door. But before they can insert the key to the knob, the door was flung open by a sweat dropping Fuuko.

"Hey there! Good morning" Fuuko said in an overly joyous manner while ruffling both of the kid's hair. "Sorry, I overslept again. I was just so tired with the last minute practices last night. By the way, have you eaten breakfast yet?" her voice was booming as she paced the corridor towards the stairs.

The two can only look at each other in bewilderment.

When she was already out of sight, Fuuko released a sigh of relief. She never noticed that she was holding her breath just until now. _They almost got me. For a while there, I thought I would be found out._

Truth is she was already awake hours before Ganko had gone knocking at her door. She was placing the finishing touches on it for she would no longer find any time to do it later. But when it was finished, she couldn't tear her eyes away from it—happy that it's finally done and at the same time overwhelmed by anxiety and anticipation that she became oblivious to her surroundings and the passing of time. It was Ganko's threat and the fear of being found that shook her from her trance-like state. She only had enough time to hide it rather haphazardly.

_I wonder what he'd say. Will he like it? What if he doesn't? Jeez Fuuko! Pull yourself together. This is no time to be cowardly. You can do this._ Fuuko scolded herself at her having second thoughts so she banged her head at the counter in an attempt to shake them off.

Unbeknownst to her, Ganko and Kaoru were watching her with worried expressions on their faces. They can tell that she is troubled since she could have easily sensed them had she been in her normal mental state.

"Do you think I should talk to her about it? I'm really worried."

"I don't know...this might not be the best time. We both know Fuuko nee-san. She'll pretend everything's okay so as not to worry us."

"What do you think we should do then?" Ganko looked crestfallen for not being able to do anything for her sister.

"Show her that we support her no matter what." Kaoru gave Fuuko a lingering look before following Ganko to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: This was planned to be a one-shot fic but but the authoress is too lazy to type the following scenes. (So she says! Hehehe). 


	2. Friends

Standard disclaimers apply. Anzai! Where's our tofuu sequel? pouts

This chapter is dedicated to aoi-chan.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Friends**

…_Flashback…_

"_Two years. Time sure flies fast." _She stood there looking up at the sky. Hues ranging from pale green to deep scarlet were playing beautifully across the horizon with the cold breeze gently caressing her face, toying with her waist-length hair. The sunset had always been her favorite scenery; the wind, a balm to her spirit. But today she cannot find any comfort in its serenity.

Her gaze fell on the school grounds. There appeared images of a smirking Recca tackling down a fuming and cursing Domon while Yanagi was scolding them good-naturedly. Tokiya shook his head while telling the former healer not to waste her breath for idiots such as these don't have enough IQ to comprehend what she's saying. The two morons overheard the comment and a catastrophic fight ensued. It was one of the usual sights around their school and Fuuko have to smile at the memory.

Looking back, she still can't believe that all of those things happened to them—the UBS, heaven and hell—battles where they fought for their lives and for everything they hold dear. The laughter, tears, arguments, victories and defeats, not to mention the broken bones and numerous injuries they have shared. They even made friends out of some of their enemies. Those were the years and now they are graduating. Time to step to new boundaries, time to grow up…and move on.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you."

"Cut the crap Recca. You always knew where to find me. Now what do you want?" Recca grimaced. It's not because he's afraid of her but because of the tone she used to tell him off: quietly, as if she was very tired. Had he not known, Recca would have just passed it off as pre-graduation jitters. But still…

"Tokiya called." Fuuko's heart skipped a beat. "He said he'll come over this weekend in time for our graduation. Says he might even come to the party!" Recca was grinning enthusiastically obviously trying to enliven his friend's mood. "Isn't it great? His univ friends must have finally rubbed some sense of fun on him, eh Fuuko?"

"Oh. Yes, that would be nice." was her only reply, trying hard not to appear too eager.

"Hey, are you alright? It's that letter that's bothering you isn't it?" The flame master sighed. "Look, if there's anything you want to talk about I'll just be right here okay?"

Tugushh!

"Aw! What was that for you moron?!" Recca rubbed the part of his head, which unfortunately met with Fuuko's fist.

"Nothing. You were just becoming mushy so I thought I'd knock you out of it before you completely turn into jello. It doesn't suit you at all, you know?" she said with a derisive laugh.

"Why you little…how dare you mock me!" Recca gave Fuuko a left hook, which the goddess only dodged gracefully. "I was trying give you comfort and this is how you repay me! Idiot!" The flame master was at her again and Fuuko obliged. Soon enough, they were engaged in a playful battle like they used to when they were kids—with a little addition of curses and nasty remarks on the side.

Minutes later, the rooftop door banged open with Yanagi and a fuming Domon in its frame. "Oi, how long do you two plan to do that? Break's over, the teachers would have fuss if we haven't gone back to the practice."

"And since when have you cared about what those old hags would say, huh?"

"Shut up, Hanabishi!"

Yanagi and Fuuko exchanged smiles as the two idiots continued their bantering. Ever since she received the letter from her father, Fuuko had nearly forgotten how good it felt to just relax and hang out with her friends. She was thankful that her friends were there to make sure that she's all right. From the time they had known, they had taken it into themselves to make all of Fuuko's days count until the final moment.

* * *

Fuuko drained the last of her chocolate while contemplating the silence of the house. The two kids have gone off to the shop to do some last minute errand for the celebration later. _I just hoped he was here sooner. Well, no turning back now. _

She placed the now empty cup on the counter, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Thanks in advance! 


	3. Throw tomatoes!

A/N: nonsensical tirade...will be deleted when the real chap 3 is posted.

I was in the middle of writing Himitsu and was quite depressed with the rate it was going so I thought I'd put all the sappiness here...then both stories came to a screeching halt. I don't know what came over me to poke at my stories again though. And whaddya know? I'm here again.

I checked my stats for the first time since I became an affiliate and guilt gnawed at me. That wasn't exactly an update--just added the last scene and did some minor changes. But it's a start since I haven't touched my stories for a year. Yes, I'm writing again...I'll torture my muse if I have to. LoL! It may not be at par with our favorite and wonderful authors here but I just couldn't leave these hanging--that other story too (YuiNak). Shen-san, sorry I can't concentrate on my promised fic; have to finish this first. but I'll get around to it. The scenes afterall are already playing in my head...in yours too, I think. LoL!

Tofuu forever!

Peace and Chaos,

O.D


End file.
